Mimi no es una computadora
by CieloCriss
Summary: Mimi no es una computadora. O tal vez sí. Dar un 'clic' en el cuerpo de Mimi llegó a interesarle a Koushiro Izumi mucho más que pulsar el mouse de su ordenador. De acuerdo con su perspectiva, las ciencias computacionales y el erotismo no están peleados (ni siquiera un poco. O tal vez sí) / - Esto es un oneshot Mishiro, un poco absurdo pero con buena intención -


_Pareja_: **Mishiro**.

_Género_: Comedia romántica y algo más.

_Características y advertencia:_ raya en lo absurdo; no tiene demasiada coherencia y la narración es extraña, pero… es ¡Mishiro!, hay romance y... ¡ah!, también tiene escenas eróticas... no sé si eróticas, pero quizás un poco subidas de tono. Si no te gustan temas relacionados con el sexo (y en este caso, las computadoras) mejor no leas.

* * *

'**Mimi no es una computadora'**

_Por Alguien_

Para Izzy, Mimi no es una computadora. _O tal vez sí. _

Dar un '_clic'_ en el cuerpo de Mimi llegó a interesarle a Koushiro Izumi mucho más que pulsar el _mouse_ de su ordenador.

Izumi se daba cuenta de que hacía un movimiento similar al tocar a ambos. Los dedos hacían pulsión sobre el objeto y eso provocaba una reacción. Cuando hacía uso del _mouse,_ frente a su _notebook_, se abría un programa, se descifraban datos, se mostraba una imagen… y cuando tocaba a Mimi, con la misma fuerza y precisión, ésta emitía un suave gemido que se perdía en el ambiente acalorado del salón de computación.

Koushiro sabía que no era ecuánime ni justo comparar las funciones de una computadora con las reacciones de Mimi. Le quedaba claro que no había punto de comparación, porque una máquina no podía equipararse con un ser humano y menos con uno tan complicado como Tachikawa.

No obstante, el pelirrojo no tenía a nadie más con quien comparar las reacciones de Mimi, ya que nunca había tocado a otra chica y, aunque no era su intención, al acariciar a la castaña, evocaba a sus dedos sobre su '_ratón'_...

Izzy sabía que su amiga de aventuras no se parecía _en nada_ a una computadora cuando hablaba, pensaba o actuaba por ella misma.

Mimi era ilógica aunque decía lo que pensaba y pensaba lo que sentía. No tenía programadas las respuestas en su cabeza, por eso era imposible que ella fuera como una máquina, porque él no podía predecirla, al menos no sin tocarla.

Cuando la elegida de la Pureza actuaba por su cuenta y llevaba a cabo sus ilógicas ocurrencias tampoco se parecía a ninguna función del computador. Mimi, cuando actúa con libertad, parecía enemiga de cualquier objeto relacionado con la tecnología que pudiera encadenarla: simplemente era de esas niñas que _mataban_ celulares y _gadgets_.

No importaba cuánto se esforzaran sus padres en comprarle los mejores equipos, Tachikawa los destruía con facilidad.

Los celulares _último modelo_ los olvidaba en las discotecas o se le caían en el escusado del baño de mujeres; las _tablets_ se le resbalaban de las manos y se rompían por más forros que tuvieran; y, las computadoras, _¡Ah, las pobres computadoras de Mimi!_... se le llenaban de virus como si fueran promiscuas y se acostaran con todos los software maliciosos de la red.

Lo único que le había durado era el digivice y Koushiro creía era porque estaba hecho de un material macizo del Digimundo.

'_No, Mimi no es una computadora'_, se recalcaba Koushiro, a pesar de que al acariciarla, él se rememoraba programando en su ordenador.

Quizás pensaba eso porque empezaron a tocarse en una sala de cómputo, porque _¡ah, claro!,_ la chica no sólo aceptaba las caricias, sino que había sido quien había tomado la iniciativa.

Había sido justo después de una aventura-digital, cuando Diaboromon había intentado hacer daño a los niños elegidos por segunda ocasión. Koushiro, como siempre, había estado organizando y guiando a sus amigos desde el centro de cómputo… Mimi, como siempre, había llegado tarde y no había hecho nada productivo, salvo acosarlo.

Habían quedado solos al final de la aventura: él se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado de una PC y Mimi había puesto libros encima de su cabeza.

Minutos después, el despertar de Koushiro había estado lleno de reproches por parte de él y de risas por parte de ella. Los libros habían caído cual lluvia alrededor de los dos.

—"_Al final de cuentas todos me caen encima cuando me quedo esperándolos frente al computador"—_ se resignó esa vez Koushiro, cruzando los brazos y recordando todas las veces en las cuales los niños de la nueva generación le habían aplastado al cruzar la puerta —_"¿qué más da una docena de libros por tu travesura?"._

—"_Qué exagerado eres, Kou"_— le contestó Mimi, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus cabellos castaños moviéndose al ritmo de un ventilador que giraba y desordenaba las hojas de los libros que había en el aula.

—"_También me caíste encima varias veces en el Digimundo, en 1999, Mimi-san"—_ reprochó el pelirrojo, recordando.

Mimi quitó el único libro que había quedado -abierto a la mitad- sobre los mechones rojizos de Izumi.

—"_Es que de pequeño eras suave, casi como un futón"—_ bromeó Tachikawa —_"cualquiera habría querido caerte encima". _

El libro, que –por supuesto- era de programación, lo colocó al lado de la computadora; luego miró con coquetería a su acompañante. Los dos tenían 14 años apenas.

—"_No es gracioso, Mimi-san"_— dijo Koushiro después de tragar saliva.

La mirada de la chica era diferente en ese instante. Izumi se incomodó, por eso dirigió su atención a la pantalla del computador.

Pero, esa vez, Mimi Tachikawa caminó hasta Koushiro Izumi, dio un salto y se sentó encima de él, con naturalidad.

—"_¿Qué haces?"_— se asustó el chico. Se le retorcieron los dedos, sujetó por instinto la ropa de Mimi, que se parecía a la textura de su _mouse-pad._

—"_Todavía se siente suave caerte encima"— _susurró, abrazándole la espalda.

… Poco después comenzaron a tocarse.

Fue sobre esa silla giratoria, con el ventilador abanicando el aire a toda velocidad. Acariciaron con timidez, al menos él. Mimi dirigió los dedos de Koushiro por su cintura, su ombligo, su boca…

Los gemidos de la chica comenzaron a ser la consecuencia de los actos de Izumi, lo que despertó la curiosidad del mismo. Aún con torpeza, él empezó a estudiar el cuerpo de la joven sentada sobre él.

Si la tocaba detrás de las orejas, ella se retorcía. Si le rozaba los pechos, _¡Ah, sin querer!_, Mimi gritaba un poco más alto y lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

Era como si Tachikawa estuviera programada para reaccionar igual siempre que él la tocaba, siempre que daba '_clic'_.

Mimi soltaba quejidos dulces si Koushiro la abrazaba y respiraba cerca de su cuello.

El cuerpo femenino se estremecía cuando él le delineaba las orejas, para acomodarle el pelo.

… y el dedo presionando un pezón -sin fallar- provocaba un grito más fuerte por parte de la chica.

Siempre que ejecutaba los mismos '_clic'_, Mimi parecía un robot de respuestas predeterminadas. Por eso Koushiro sentía como si estuviera embobado en su computadora, programando un secreto todavía más enigmático que un acertijo del Mundo Digital.

De verdad _sabía_ que Mimi no era una computadora, por eso se sentía culpable por hacer esa asociación.

No había manera de que tuvieran formas parecidas… por más _stickers_ rosas que le pusiera a un disco duro, éste nunca podría tener las curvas del cuerpo y la mente de una mujer, y menos las de la elegida de la pureza.

Una computadora se formateaba y actualizaba… Mimi también se renovaba, la chica cambiaba de envoltura: se entintaba el cabello, se pintaba las uñas y se cambiaba el _look_ a la velocidad de un procesador avanzado.

Mimi se transformaba junto con las estaciones del año —como los árboles y sus hojas—, por eso, aunque Koushiro podía pasar horas mirando computadoras en tiendas de tecnología, también podía invertir el mismo tiempo viéndola, a ella.

Mimi hablaba mucho y él solamente observaba. Se reunían siempre en esa sala de cómputo, cuando estaba vacía y no existía la posibilidad de que llegara nadie.

Ella cruzaba medio mundo por una puerta digital sólo para sentarse sobre él y dejarse acariciar. Para Koushiro era más que suficiente, por eso esperaba ansioso que ella llegara y le _'cayera encima'._

Imaginaba que cada una de las células de Mimi eran códigos binarios. Los folders y los documentos que ella tenía en su _CPU_ eran los secretos que debía de decodificar… haciendo pulsión sin parar, con suavidad, de manera sugerente, siempre había modo de desatar calor en ese cuerpo que estaba aprendiendo a conocer.

Porque aunque las reacciones eran las mismas, siempre encontraba un nuevo punto clave _dónde_ estimular. Todo dependía de si ella le daba permiso y de si él se aventuraba a ir más allá del tacto acostumbrado.

Primero se limitaba a sobar sobre la ropa. Si Mimi llevaba algo de licra era perfecto, porque sentía que casi le tocaba la piel.

A veces, Koushiro creía que él era un simple trapo que limpiaba un monitor empañado; acariciaba en cada lugar que se le ocurría, no porque hiciera falta limpiar, sino porque todo recoveco tenía su encanto.

Los dedos de la chica, por ejemplo, eran largos y níveos. Mimi siempre movía sus manos cuando hablaba, pero cuando se dejaba acariciar, llevaba su dedo índice a la boca de Koushiro.

—"Anda, c_húpalo"—_ le pedía, con una voz desconocida que hacía que el pelirrojo obedeciera.

'_No, Mimi no es una computadora',_ se decía a sí mismo cuando se ponía a lamer ese dedo y ella pujaba y removía sus caderas sobre sus piernas, haciéndolo enloquecer.

Ninguna computadora lo había hecho perder el control, ningún '_clic'_ lo había sacado de juicio nunca, salvo los que Mimi hacía sobre él, aún sobre la ropa, sobre los _mouse-pad_ que les estorbaban.

—"_¿Qué significará todo esto que hacemos?"—_ solía preguntarle Koushiro, antes de que las cosas trascendieran a más que caricias.

—"_Es aburrido que pienses que todo tiene un significado"— _lesusurraba Mimi —_ "No seas malo, mejor abrázame más fuerte"._

De tener 14, pasaron a tener 15 años gracias a tantas caricias que experimentaron. En ese lapso de tiempo, como si fuera la actualización de un programa básico, aprendieron a besarse

Koushiro, que sólo había tenido erecciones al ver contenido erótico _online_, redescubrió el internet con Mimi. Ella era una red de conexiones y secretos increíble… así como los _links_ del internet, la chica no tenía ni principio ni fin, toda ella estaba interconectada con él.

Si Mimi llegaba hablando sin parar de algún _show_ de televisión neoyorquino o de las ofertas de una tienda _outlet_, Koushiro no desconectaba su máquina ni se preocupaba demasiado por oírla o tocarla.

Ella encendía el ventilador y se ponía frente a éste para que le ondeara el cabello –castaño, turquesa o rosa- mientras él daba '_clic'_ a manuales para aprender a programar _android_.

Las otras veces, Mimi llegaba más callada y, aunque le daba '_play'_ al ventilador, lo dirigía adonde estaba Koushiro, de modo que éste se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de olvidarse de la computadora… ella estaba ahí y, en breve, se montaría en sus piernas para pedirle caricias.

Se veían una vez al mes, o dos, y siempre se saludaban igual.

—"_¡Aquí estoy!"_— Tachikawa giraba su figura, mostraba el signo de amor y paz y su sonrisa, forzada o natural, traslucía su estado de ánimo.

—"_Ah, eres tú, Mimi-san"—_ así saludaba el joven, a pesar de que por dentro, sin control alguno, se le liberaba una dosis fuerte de endorfinas.

—"_Al menos dame la bienvenida"._

—"_No. Si te doy la bienvenida, sentiré como si tuvieras que irte antes de tiempo, prefiero pensar que siempre estuviste aquí"_— Koushiro hablaba con voz tenue y discreta.

—"_No soy tu computadora como para siempre estar contigo"—_ ella llegó a decir en varias ocasiones

—"_Mimi-san no es una computadora"—_ afirmaba Koushiro, pero cuando ella se acercaba a él y se acariciaban, el movimiento que hacía Izumi con su mano era como si manejara el cursor de un monitor cualquiera.

Todas las veces había algo nuevo qué explorar. Era como si a Izzy le regalaran _items_ de un juego en línea cuando se veían.

Descubrió que cuando la abrazaba con mucha fuerza, Mimi soltaba un resoplido extraño, ansioso.

Era de hombros sensibles y cuando él los tocaba, ella le quitaba las manos de ahí.

—"_Ahí no"—_ pedía.

No importaba si los acariciaba con la mayor suavidad posible, las caricias en los brazos y en los hombros no le gustaban a la castaña. No obstante, ella lo premiaba si atinaba a los puntos clave.

… para hacerla gemir con más fuerza, Koushiro descubrió que podía mordisquearle la oreja o lamérsela. Eso la enloquecía y la retorcía más que si sólo le acariciaba el lóbulo. También se dio cuenta de que si lamía todos los dedos era mejor que si sólo chupaba el índice… esas veces, Mimi perdía el habla, soltaba onomatopeyas y se acaloraba.

Así como Mimi, las computadoras también se puede sobrecalentar. Koushiro podía ser igual de calculador con las dos: utilizar su _laptop_ sin parar para descubrir algo nuevo o manosear a su amiga hasta subirle la temperatura.

Pero era injusto asociar esas variables, porque cuando calentaba a la computadora, Koushiro Izumi terminaba sientiéndose cansado: los ojos se le enrojecían, le daba sueño pasar tanto tiempo frente a un monitor ejecutando programas y armando ideas, además, el ordenador se volvía lento, inmanejable.

En cambio, sobrecalentar a Mimi le llenaba de gozo, lo hacía hiperventilar y sus sentidos se convertían en éxtasis. Tachikawa no se volvía lenta; al contrario, se llenaba de velocidad, como una conexión web por fibra óptica.

—"_Kou-chan, ¿y si me quitas la blusa?"—_ pidió la muchacha el primer día que Izumi la sobrecalentó.

—"_¿Estás segura?"_— preguntó él.

Cuando se necesitaba restaurar algún archivo de la computadora, en la pantalla del monitor siempre aparecía un mensaje de advertencia; por esa costumbre, Koushiro corroboró la orden.

—"_¿No quieres?"_— Mimi cuestionó, entre enfadada y ansiosa.

—"_Sí… no importa que los cambios que se generen en el sistema operativo transformen el resultado"_— murmuró Koushiro, para sí mismo, mientras dirigía sus manos a los botones de la blusa de Mimi.

… Tocar la piel multiplicaba los efectos de las caricias que le daba a la chica. La tela de los vestidos había sido un filtro injusto, como la versión _demo_ de un programa de multitareas.

Koushiro notó que los mugidos de Mimi se potencieron en esa nueva versión, situación que le gustó mucho a él.

Generalmente, la voz de Tachikawa le saturaba cuando parloteaba sinsentidos, pero cuando la distorsión de sus palabras era a causa de sus comandos, el significado era totalmente satisfactorio: eficaz, eficiente, efectivo.

Con sus manos fue capaz de atravesar el sostén y sujetar los senos que tantas veces había presionado sobre la ropa.

Tenían una redondez dispareja y suave. Con su palma formó una cueva para arroparlos.

—"_Casi tienen la forma de mi 'mouse'…"_— susurró en voz baja en tanto que Mimi dejaba salir un gemido.

—"_¿Dijiste… dijiste algo, Kou?"_— preguntó la muchacha, quien traía los ojos cerrados mientras se le escapaba un poco de humedad de la comisura de sus labios.

Koushiro se sonrojó, soltó los pechos y éstos se acomodaron en el cuerpo sudoroso de Tachikawa de forma grácil, con las puntas endurecidas.

—"_No"—_ respondió antes de repetirse a sí mismo que Mimi no tenía nada que ver con una computadora —_"No dije nada"._

La chica sonrió.

—"_Ahora vas tú. Quítate la camisa"—_ mandó sonriente.

—"_¿Eh?"._

—"_¡Es lo justo!, también quiero sentir tu piel"_.

Por más avanzada que estuviera una súper computadora, ésta nunca le pediría a Koushiro que se quitara la ropa, a no ser que se tratara de una orden proveniente de una videoconferencia, en línea, con la misma Mimi.

Él se estaba confundiendo. Tenía que ser claro con sí mismo: 'no, Mimi no era una computadora', si lo fuera tan sólo sería la versión _fashion_ de robotina y él un miembro más de aquella caricatura cuya propuesta futurista ya había pasado de moda.

Izumi se quitó la camisa, hizo intento de doblarla, pero Mimi se la arrebató y la lanzó hacia el ventilador, el cual hizo volar la prenda, como si fuera una nube.

Él se distrajo mirando la tela, ella lo abrazó. El sudor delató el contacto. La piel de Koushiro se estremeció al sentir la figura de su amiga sobre él.

—"_Mimi-san no es una computadora"_— mugió el pelirrojo, recargando a la chica sobre él.

—"_Eres el colmo_"— ella renegó, tomando la quijada de Koushiro, para mirarle con sus largas pestañas castañas. —_¿No te das cuenta de que es más fácil que tú seas la computadora y no yo?_

La posibilidad de que Mimi tuviera razón lo desestabilizó, por eso 'se trabó' unos segundos. Koushiro tardó en reinstalar algunos comandos dentro de él, para tener las cosas claras.

Era más coherente que la computadora fuera él, porque sin duda alguna obedecía las órdenes de Tachikawa como robot, como si no hubiera otro camino.

Su cabeza era como un navegador: si escribía en su pizarra mental "rostro de Mimi", se maximizaban imágenes de ella, videos de ella, incluso podía encontrar un manual con puntos claves de cómo acariciar las mejillas y volverlas brillantes, como rubíes.

Sí, quizás él era una computadora. Habían sido las manos de Mimi las que lo habían guiado. Y con esas guías había creado una sección de 'preguntas frecuentes', las cuales poco a poco había respondido.

La posibilidad de que fuera un software dentro de un hardware no podía ser tan remota. Después de todo, si lo reflexionaba, desde niño podía _meterse_ a la computadora, literalmente hablando.

—"_¿Kou, por qué te has distraido?"_— reclamó Mimi, tocándole los pectorales. Presionó sus dedos índices sobre éstos, Koushiro se descontroló como nunca antes, ella parecía tomar revancha.

Las computadoras no podían sonrojarse. Pero el dueño de éstas podía cambiar el fondo de pantalla. Si él era una computadora eso quería decir que Tachikawa podía amoldar su rostro de todas formas y colores, porque era la dueña.

Le gustó que ella eligiera el rojo. Imaginó a Mimi entrando a Photoshop para teñirle las mejillas.

—"_No… no pasa nada"_— trató de responder.

—"_Es al revés, pasa todo, ¿es que no te enteras?"._

Los besos en la boca era el botón de inicio de su sistema operativo. Cuando Mimi lo besaba, él parecía abrir un menú de opciones para saber qué tocar después. En este caso, las alternativas variaban: boca, cuello, senos, muslos… _más._

Mimi elegía qué quería y él lo ejecutaba.

Sí, él debía ser una computadora. Estuvo apunto de convencerse a sí mismo del nuevo argumento, hasta que se enteró de que pasaba todo, como ella decía.

Después de haber comparado a Mimi con una computadora durante un año, la chica se bajó la falda, la ropa interior y todas sus sospechas.

Ella jamás podría compararse con la frialdad y rigidez de un ordenador.

Cerró los ojos avergonzado. Sus memorias RAM y ROM colapsaron, junto con su disco duro, su procesador, su teclado, su papelera de reciclaje, su regulador de energía.

—"_Mimi-san…"_— lo tuvo claro —_"Yo… yo no soy una computadora"._

—"_Apuesto a que sí"_— Tachikawa lo retó, levantándose del cuerpo de Koushiro, donde siempre había estado sentada durante sus encuentros.

La silla giratoria se movió noventa grados. Se puso recta, al igual que el cuerpo de Izumi. Koushiro pensó que su entrepierna podría ser como un _'Joy-Stick_', pero descartó la posibilidad casi de inmediato.

No se trataba de una palanca de mandos que controlaba a un tercero para dominar un juego: era algo más, algo que no tenía vía porque no estaba programado.

—"_Es en serio, de verdad no somos computadoras"_— reiteró Koushiro antes de _'caerle encima_' a ella, en el piso del salón de cómputo, con el aire abanicando sus cuerpos.

La curiosidad mató a la computadora; no hubo suficiente espacio para lo que sintieron, ni siquiera habría bastado con un _'servidor nube'_ en línea.

Ni Mimi ni él eran computadoras porque sus diagramas de flujo no eran algoritmos de programación, sino líquidos mezclándose en sus figuras, creyó el pelirrojo.

Las computadoras no eran viscosas, como ellos dos, ni existía un término tecnológico digno de sustituir al 'orgasmo', al cual Koushiro ni siquiera sabía definir, ya que las sensaciones que causaba ocupaban el espacio de billones de_ gigabytes…_

Las computadoras podían trabarse, sí. Cuando eso pasaba se debían reiniciar tecleando _'Control + Alt + Suprime_'.

A pesar de ello, Koushiro comprendió que _nunca_ podía reiniciar _nada_ con Mimi; no había ningún antivirus con capacidad de vacunarlos.

—"_¿Entonces, Mimi-chan… soy o no como una computadora?"_— preguntó sin recuperar su antigua versión. Koushiro se vio los pies, tenía los dedos separados, como si no pudieran juntarse otra vez.

—"Kou-chan no es una computadora!— dijo Mimi, llevando su dedo índice a la boca de Izumi —_"O tal vez sí"._

* * *

La conclusión final de la situación anterior es la siguiente:

_Inciso A. Mimi no es una computadora._

_Inciso B. Koushiro tampoco es una computadora._

_Inciso C. Las computadoras de la sala de cómputo de donde estaban carecen de vida, no obstante, éstas han sido testigos del embone de dos diferentes algoritmos de programación._

_Inciso D. Las ciencias computaciones y el erotismo no están peleados, según la perspectiva de Koushiro Izumi. _

_Inciso E. No hay suficientes elementos que permitan conocer lo que realmente piensa Mimi Tachikawa._

_Inciso E. En el uno p__or ciento de los casos de las relaciones entre humanos del sexo opuesto ni siquiera hace falta decir la palabra amor._

Attentamente: _Alguien_.

… '_¿Está seguro de guardar los cambios en el archivo?'_

**Sí. O tal vez no.**

* * *

_Anexos_:

No tengo idea de qué decirles, salvo que aunque es un texto lleno de incoherencias y de comparaciones 'mal adaptadas' (porque no sé nada de computación), me divertí escribiéndolo. Es de esas veces que las palabras vienen a la mente y no te detienes a averiguar lo que estás redactando… si pones un alto y relees, corres el riesgo de borrar la pantalla y perder la idea (sea valiosa o no).

Sin embargo, admito que me gustó la idea de que Koushiro relacione las ciencias computacionales con su propia experiencia de lo que es el enamoramiento y el erotismo en su pubertad.

Y bueno, cuando un Mishiro viene a mi mente, por más absurdo que parezca, nunca digo que no. Además, me viene bien escribir algo sin coherencia y semi-divertido después de haberme concentrado en historias oscuras.

Gracias por leer.

No te olvides del review, si así lo consideras.


End file.
